The True Heritage
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Young Thunderian lion couple were very happy they were going to have a baby. The royal family just had a son about a year ago. Most of the lion nobles had sons and a few had daughters. This couple was of the lion nobles. They were hoping to have a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Young Thunderian lion couple were very happy they were going to have a baby. The royal family just had a son about a year ago. Most of the lion nobles had sons and a few had daughters. This couple was of the lion nobles. They were hoping to have a daughter. The ancient oracle revealed that the young lord Lion-o when he grew up was going to fall in love with a lion noble lady with eyes of sapphire blue.

One day the couple was out when an evil wizard appeared and sent them away.

They were dropped in another dimension. "Where are we?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Lillian said. "We need to find a place to stay because our baby is going to come any day now," she said.

"Henry there is a couple people over here and they look like cats, lions to be exact," a lady said.

"They sounds odd Margret," Henry said and saw them.

"Please leave us alone we don't know how we got here or how to get home, we just want a place to stay my wife is going to have a baby very soon," Leon said.

"You can stay with us," Henry said.

Margret was a midwife and Henry was a scientist so the began to help Leon and Lillian. They helped them blend in on earth with the humans and helped the have their daughter Liosia.

Liosia grew up having a happy childhood. Most of the kids teased her because of her name and other things. She didn't like it.

Liosia was now a young lady of 21. "Liosia we are Thunderian, and we don't know how we got here or how to get home to Thundera, but never the less everything will be fine," Leon said.

"I hope so," Liosia said.

They went out for a hike when a portal opened they were sucked in. "Where are we now?" Lilian asked.

"Not again," Leon said.

"Wow this place is amazing look at all these creatures," Liosia said. "What is this place?" she asked.

"Look Thunderians," a voice said.

The three of them turned around and saw mutants. "Mutants from the planet Plundarr." Leon said.

"You got that right," Slithe said.

"You leave us be," Lilian said.

"No way," Slithe said.

"Yes you are coming with us," Jackalman said.

"No," Liosia said.

"Come on," Monkian said grabbing Liosia.

"Let go of me!" Liosia said.

Jackalman grabbed Lilian. "Let my wife and daughter go!" Leon said and attacked.

"Oh puh-lease." Slithe said hitting Leon.

Lion-o and Bengali heard the ruckus and came running. "Look, more Thunderians and they need help," Bengali said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said.

The two of them ran to protect the Thunderians. Lion-o and Bengali fought them off. "Back to castle Plun-dar!" Slithe said running away.

"Are you alright?' Bengali asked.

"Yes we're fine," Leon said.

Liosia sat up and she Lion-o laid eyes on each other. "Um hi," Liosia said.

"Hi," Lion-o said.

They stared at each other. Then Lion-o helped her up. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosia," she said.

"I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

Liosia's parents bowed and Liosia followed the suit. "I'm Leon and this is my wife Lilian, and you just met our daughter Liosia." Leon said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Lion-o said. "This Bengali, and there are more Thundercats I want all of you to meet," Lion-o said. "It's not everyday we see new Thunderians on Third earth," he said.

"This place is amazing," Liosia said.

Once back at cat's lair Leon told the Thundercats their story. "So how did that happen to you?" Wilykat asked.

"We are not sure," Lilian said.

"Well you are back in your own dimension that is all that matters," Ocalo said.

"Yes it does," Leon said.

"Well we have some rooms available in cats lair and at the tower of omens you are welcome to stay at either one of these places." Lion-o said.

"Thank you I think soon we should make our own house, because we are not Thundercats, we are not worthy of staying here with you," Leon said.

"Don't worry you are welcome to stay here," Lion-o said.

"Thank you some much, we will try to help any way we can," Lilian said.

"Yes we will try not to be a burden," Liosia said.

"I doubt you'll be a burden," Lion-o said.

"I sure hope not," Liosia said.

After that Lion-o and Liosia became fast friends.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were still good friends after a few months. Liosia liked Lion-o he made her laugh and tried to cheer her up when she was sad. Lion-o liked Liosia too, she always made him smile and made him feel special. They couldn't deny it but they felt something when around each other. Liosia had fallen in love with Lion-o. Lion-o also had feelings for Liosia.

Lion-o and Liosia were outside watching the sunset. Liosia then confessed her feelings. "I love you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o then smiled at her and took her hand. "I love you too Liosia," Lion-o said. Then they leaned against each other and watched the sun go down.

Tygra was watching nearby and smiled. The other Thundercats came up. They saw what was going on. "What's with them?" Snarfer asked.

"They're in love," Cheetara said.

"I say so," Leon said.

"I think this could mean a wedding some day," Lilian said.

"Yes it could," Lynx-o said. "Now we better leave them be," he said.

The months passed and their love grew stronger. Lion-o and Liosia were so happy.

Today Lion-o got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "I will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia was so touched and then jumped into his arms. "Yes!" she said. Then she and Lion-o toppled on to the ground.

"She said yes," Pumyra said.

The wedding planning had begun. Lion-o and Liosia wanted to be married on New Thundera and they knew it was almost time to return for good. Mum-Ra had been sent away from third earth and the mutants and Lunataks were gone to the island prison of way out back. Now they could go home.

New Thundera went through a lot and now it was time to start the wedding.

It was a huge celebration. Everyone was so happy that the lord of the Thundercats now had a lady of the Thundercats.

The future was looking bright for everyone.

To be continued.


End file.
